A Lot to Forget
by damagedSky
Summary: When Sam and Freddie finally gets together, Freddie contemplates about what he needed to forget about her for him to love her more. SEDDIE! First story! RxR!


ooOxxXxxOoo  
**A Lot to Forget  
**ooOxxXxxOoo

Freddie stared at his ceiling with a smile on his face. Just today, he finally managed to ask out the girl of his dreams. The girl who never ceases to make him laugh and cry and all those other emotional jank. The girl who was the most beautiful girl in his eyes. Yes, that girl. Freddie Benson's new girlfriend.

Sam Puckett.

Yes, you read right dear viewers, readers, um… reviewers (nice… let's keep that); Fredward Benson is currently dating the blond she-devil herself! Has the world gone mad or what?! But no, the world hasn't gone mad and so hasn't Freddie (as far as he's concerned) because he just had the best day of his life and he was the happiest man (teenage boy) alive!

He's been crushing on Sam for awhile now. He was slowly getting over Carly and having feelings for Sam, which he thought was weird since she lived to ruin his life. But then he noticed all these things about her. Like how she was so cute when she was eating, and how her eyes lit up when she was teasing him, and how wonderfully awesome she was as a person.

But now as he lay in bed, he was thinking about what to forget. Because Sam was so… Sam. There were these things that still ticked him to a degree.

So in his mind, he started to list the things he wishes to forget about Sam and her Sammi life. Just so she could be his Sam in his world.

Well, could he overlook her constant beating of him? Well, he could but then physical contact would never be achieved since he knew she was such an anti-PDA kind of person. He wanted to keep close to her no matter what, even if it did cause him numerous bruises.

Her teasing and making fun of him? But then that would divert her attention to something else. Whenever Sam notices him, it was because she had to tell him how he was such a dork and how much of a dork he can be. Maybe the situation would change since they're already an item, but he doubted it. Sam wouldn't be Sam if she stopped making fun of him.

Her eating maybe? But Freddie knew how Sam was without her food or whenever someone comments on how she ate. Besides, it's not like he cared about her figure. He'd still like her. She' did say she's got fast metabolism. Plus, whenever she was eating food, she was happy to share it with him (it has limits though) and Sam sharing her food always meant a lot to Freddie. Where would he find the security if Sam didn't have food to share with him?

Her rude behavior? But wasn't it her rude behavior that got them together in the first place? When the moment he stepped inside his new school, she just shoved him back outside, crying out to the teacher that they didn't need anymore losers in class. Freddie smiled at the memory and was suddenly okay about her behavior.

Constant rude comments about his mother? Well, he did agree with them anyway. She was a crazy old lady. A wacko. A nut-job. And all those other things he's heard her call his mom. Anyway, Sam liked making up names for the people she cares about. Does that mean she did care about his mom? He smirked at the thought but kept it in case he needed that sometime in the future.

Maybe he can convince her to let go of that crazy cat who seems to hate him so much? But if he did that, Sam would totally get hurt. She loved Frothy (don't ask why he remembered the name of the cat who wants to murder him) and would probably get angry at him for even suggesting it. Heck, he thinks she loved Frothy more than she does him (which he seriously hope was not true). Also, it was only with Frothy he sees her vulnerable side. Well, not vulnerable, more like sensitive and sweet and (dare he say it) loving side. He adores that side of her and he was not going to lose it.

Her always staying over at Carly's? He shook his head. That was one thing he can't believe popped up in his head. Sure, it was kinda unusual for a girl to spend most of her time in her best friend's house than in her own, but if she didn't it would have been a lot harder to stay closer to her. I mean, right now as we speak, Sam's just across the hall, probably dreaming about ham. Or Freddie. Or ham and Freddie. Either way, Freddie would forget this thought even crossed his mind. Of course, if ever they get a place for themselves, that would be a different story altogether.

How she always insults _her _mother? Well, it's not like he knew her mother that well anyway. Whenever they were at her house, she was always out with one of her boyfriends or something. He also didn't think Sam would like it if he meddled into her family affairs. Plus, there was also the name-calling-equals-affection theory he came up with. But it was still disrespectful. But disrespectful was Sam. Touché.

Terrorizing Gibby perhaps? The poor kid has problems to deal with already. I mean, he must have issues because the anti-shirt thing he has has to have some kind of reason. His psychiatrist could get a break too. Not that Sam was any addition. But really, Sam giving Gibby weekly wedgies was too much. But… Gibby looked as though he was getting used to it. And there was the hilarity. He shrugged to himself before moving on.

How about the fact she hasn't said anything to how she feels about him. Sure she said yes and kissed him back and gave him these sweet glances every once in a while when she thought he wasn't looking. It was great how she always helped him up whenever she hit him too hard and shared her food. He loved how she called him names that was starting to sound more and more like pet names. But to hear her actually say it—Heck! Let's just forget about that! Because now he realizes she doesn't need words to say how she feels.

Freddie smiles to himself when he was finally done listing all the things there is to forget about his lovely girlfriend, because truthfully, there was nothing to forget. She was perfect the way she was. She was being Sam. And she was his Sam. That was the best part, and he wasn't going to change any of it. He then starts to drift off to sleep before a thought makes it's way to his brain.

_On the one hand, Gibby really needs the break._


End file.
